unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
User blog:Tmmeye/Redhead murders
Main Article: Redhead murders Our hair is a way of showing who we are. Hair could never lead us to danger, but it did for many women from 1978 - 1992. These women are the victims of the redhead murderer, or also known as, "The Bible Belt Strangler." Years later, the killer or killers remain unknown. There are 5 victims who have been confirmed to be definite victims, yet many are unconfirmed. The 5 known victims are the Wetzel County Jane Doe, Tina Farmer, Cheatham County Jane Doe, Espy Pilgrim, and Lisa Nichols. The Wetzel County Jane Doe was found on February 13, 1983. Her body was naked, and according to Postmortem photographs, she was in a recognizable state. It is unknown how she died, but police have presumed she was asphyxiated. NamUs stated she was decomposed, which is an error for the most part. It is estimated she died several days prior to her discovery. The couple who discovered her claimed that they thought is was a naked mannequin. The woman was approximately 5'5 inches tall, and estimated at 135 lbs. She also had Auburn hair. Her eye color is unknown, yet they may have been brown. This cannot be confirmed due to bloating around the eyes. Tina Farmer was found on January 1, 1985. She was clothed in a white velour sport shirt or blouse, she was also wearing a pair of new blue jeans. The girl was not found wearing any socks, or shoes, nor were any forms of footwear found nearby. The girl was strangled to death, and was decomposed. The girl was estimated to have died 72 hours prior. The girl was approximately 5'1 - 5'4, and weighed anywhere from 110 - 115 lbs. The girl had curly, red hair. She may have had green or hazel eyes, yet that couldn't be confirmed due to the state of decomposition. On September 6, 2018 it was announced that the girl was identified as Tina Marie McKenney Farmer through fingerprints of the girl, and Tina's fingerprints from an arrest in 1983. Tina was 21 when she died. On March 31, 1985 a woman's body was located beside westbound I-24 between mile markers 29 and 30. She was clothed in pink shirt with flowers, a pink sweater with blue spots, pants (description unavailable), a black bra, and a blue and yellow cap with a palm tree. Her body was completely skeletonized. It is unknown how she died, yet homicide is suspected, which also provides that she can't be fully confirmed as a redhead murder victim, yet she follows the characteristics, such as being found by a highway. The woman was approximately 5' - 5'2, and her weight and eye color are unknown. She also had red hair. Her teeth were crowded and overlapped. On April 1, 1985 Espy Pilgrim's body was located in a fridge that had "Wonder Woman" on the cover. She was mostly naked, except for two pairs of dirty socks on each of her feet. A pair of boots were found nearby, yet it's unknown if they belonged to the victim. Her body was in a recognizable state. The woman had been asphyxiated, and died 24 - 96 hours prior. The woman was 4'9 - 4'11, and weighed approximately 100 lbs. She had short, Auburn hair, yet it was brown in the back, and she had Hazel eyes. In October 2017, a woman claimed that Jane Doe was her mother. She said that the moles, and the necklace were similar to those of her mother. On October 1, 2018 it was announced that Jane Doe was identified as Espy Regina Black-Pilgrim through DNA comparison of the daughter, and the DNA of the Jane Doe. On September 16, 1984 the remains of Lisa Nichols was found alongside interstate 40. She was naked except for a sweater. Several months later, she was identified through fingerprints. A couple claimed that Lisa stayed with them for some time. It is possible Lisa was murdered after leaving a truck stop. Links * * Category:Blog posts Category:Redhead murders